Core C. Administrative Core. Darell D. Signer, M.D., Ph.D., Core Leader. Support is requested for an Administrative Core including 0.6 calendar months effort for Dr. Bigner as SRC Program Director/Principal Investigator and for John H. Sampson, MD, PhD, MHScto assist Dr. Bigner and to serve as co-chair of the SRC Operations Committee. Drs. Bigner and Sampson will provide oversight of the scientific and administrative activities of the Specialized Research Center. Dr. Bigner will continue as he has for the past 25 years to chair, along with Dr. Sampson as co-chair, the Operations Committee for the SRC which includes all project and core leaders (Drs. Zalutsky, Reardon, and McLendon). Together they will foster communication and collaboration between the projects and cores and monitor and assess progress. Drs. Bigner and Sampson will meet weekly with project and core leaders and will serve as the editorial review team for all publications resulting from SRC activities. Drs. Bigner and Sampson will plan and coordinate regular seminars with the SRC, which will include internal and external speakers, and which are a part of the monthly Neuro-Oncology Program Seminar Series. Drs. Bigner and Sampson will coordinate the participation of SRC investigators in national and international workshops, conferences, and meetings on brain tumor research. They also will coordinate all the activities of the SRC Internal and External Advisory Committees and will serve as SRC liaisons with other appropriate academic units within Duke. Core support is requested for a Staff Specialist, as in previous years of this grant, who will be responsible for scheduling all internal and external meetings, budgetary monitoring, and general administrative assistance. Also, support is requested for a Laboratory Technician, as in previous years of this grant, for maintenance of media solutions, instrument, and glassware preparation. Core C provides support for all three research projects and two cores. Core C functions, for which support is requested in this application, are identical to those of the last five years with the addition of the effort for Dr. Sampson as co-chair of the Operations Committee. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core is necessary to coordinate all of the activities in the projects, all of which are designed to develop new and more effective and less toxic malignant brain tumor treatments. In addition, a specially trained technician is necessary to provide the necessary solutions and ultraclean glassware for the experiments proposed.